Tommy Lee Jones
Tommy Lee Jones (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Eliza's Horoscope (1975) '[Tommy Lee]: Shot to death by police while attempting to detonate a bridge. *[[The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)|The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)]] [John Neville]: Killed by Faye Dunaway (as Jones challenges her to shoot him before he stabs her). (Thanks to Mal) *The Package (1989)' [''Thomas Boyette]: Shot repeatedly in a shootout with Gene Hackman when Jones turns to point his gun at Gene just as he is about to commit an assassination. *''JFK ''(1991) [Clay Shaw / Clay Bertrand]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. (Thanks to Adam) *''Under Siege ''(1992) [William "Bill" Strannix]: Stabbed in the head (having had his right eye gouged out) by Steven Seagal, who then slams his head into a console screen, electrocuting him in the process at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Mathew, Larry and Nilescu) *''Heaven & Earth'' (1993) [Steve Butler]: Commits suicide (off-sceen). *''Blown Away'' (1994) [Ryan Gaerity]: Killed in an explosion when his hideout blows up after a fight with Jeff Bridges. (Thanks to Mathew and Nilescu) *''Cobb'' (1994) [Ty Cobb]: Dies of old age/natural causes. *''Natural Born Killers ''(1994) [Warden Dwight McClusky]: Decapitated (off-screen) by prisoners during a riot. In the original version, we only saw the prisoners closing in on him; in the Director's Cut, there is a shot of his severed head on a spike afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew, George and Nilescu) *''Batman Forever ''(1995) [Two-Face/Harvey Dent]: Impaled on a bed of spikes underwater after falling to his death when Val Kilmer throws a large number of coins in the air as a distraction''. (Thanks to Mathew, George, Nilescu and Jason'') *''Small Soldiers (1998)'' [Major Chip Hazard]: Providing the voice of a sentient action figure, he is electrocuted/short-circuited by a power line, creating an electro-magnetic pulse that deactivates the other action figures. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) [William "Hawk" Hawkins]: Killed when he sacrifices himself by detonating a bomb on the satellite, in order to prevent it from colliding with Earth; his body is shown on the lunar surface afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew, Adam and Nilescu) *''The Missing'' (2003) [Samuel Jones/Chaa-duu-ba-its-iidan]: Falls to his death when he tackles Eric Schweig and they both plunge off the cliff; his body is shown lying on the ground afterwards (then again being wrapped up on a horse as his granddaughter, Jenna Boyd cries over him). (Thanks to Emily, Mathew, Fortza and Nilescu) (Also important to note that there are 3 other extended and alternate versions of his death scene in the deleted scenes section of the DVD.) *''Captain America: The First Avenger ''(2011) [Colonel Chester Phillips]: Dies (off-screen), of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1940s storyline and the present-day scenes; his death is later confirmed in the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier. (Thanks to Dignan and Tommy) *''Men in Black 3 ''(2012) [Agent K]: Erased from existence when Jemaine Clement kills Tommy's younger self (Josh Brolin) in the past; he is brought back after Will Smith goes back in time and prevents Josh's death. (Thanks to Dignan and Tommy) *''Jason Bourne (2016) '[Robert Dewey]: Shot to death by Alicia Vikander as Tommy is about to shoot Matt Damon. *Ad Astra (2019)' [''Clifford McBride]: Dies of suffocation off-screen after he throws himself into deep space as Brad Pitt tries to save him. We last seen Tommy when he floats off into the distance after begging Brad to let him go. TV Deaths *''The Amazing Howard Hughes'' (1977 TV) [Howard Hughes]: Dies of kidney failure. (Thanks to Mathew) *''The Executioner's Song'' (1982 TV) [Gary Gilmore]: Executed by the firing squad. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *''April Morning'' (1988 TV) [Moses Cooper]: Shot by the British army during the war. His body is shown later on his bed when his son (Chad Lowe) goes to pay his final respect. Video Game Deaths *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) [Major Chip Hazard]: Killed by Gregg Berger. Notable Connections *Cousin of Boxcar Willie (singer). *Ex-Mr. Kate Lardner. *Mr. Dawn Jones (camera operator). *Father of Austin Leonard Jones and Victoria Jones. Gallery Strannix's death.png|Tommy Lee Jones in Under Siege Two-Face's_death_(Batman_Forever).png|Tommy Lee Jones' death in Batman Forever Tommy Lee Jones Laura Mars.PNG|Tommy Lee Jones in Eyes of Laura Mars Major_Chip_Hazard's_death.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones' CGI death in Small Soldiers Tommy Lee Jones in Natural Born Killers.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones before his death in Natural Born Killers Tommy`s head on a stick.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones` severed head (prop) on a stick in Natural Born Killers Dewey's death.png|Tommy Lee Jones in Jason Bourne Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by being hit by a car Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Small Soldiers Category:Voice Actors Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in boat or submarine in The World Is Not Engough scenario Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:Legends Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Space Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in James Gray Movies Category:Death scenes in space Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Undone with Time Travel